Sand in my pants GaaxLee yaoi fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: this is a Gaara and Rock Lee Yaoi fan fic that means GuyXGuy and was a request from a friend on devianART I hope you like it and the twist at the end kukukuku Garra comes to visit Lee and things get hot.


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

"Oh Kazekage Sir, what brings you to Konoha?" a man asked.

"I'm here to speck to Lee." Gaara answered calmly.

"Yes Sir, I think he's training with Master Gai, in the forest not to far from here" the man said.

Gaara said nothing, and walked into the Village.

"Sir would you like someone to take you to him?" the man asked.

"No, I will find him on my own" Gaara answered walking away.

Gaara walked throw the streets of Konoha past people waving, and saying hello.

Gaara only nodded ever once in awhile.

Gaara made his way to the forest.

"That's it Lee, keep it up like that!" a man yelled.

"Yes, Gai Sensei!" Lee yelled.

Gaara walked to the voices.

"Ah, Kazekage Sir, what brings you here, are you here to train?" Gai asked, smiling.

"I wish to speck to Lee" Gaara answered, calmly.

"Yes, of course" Gai said.

"I will leave you two alone, take as much time as you need" Gai said, walking way.

'So, Gaara Sama, what can I help you with?" Lee said smiling.

Gaara said nothing, and walked closer to Lee.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked.

Gaara said noting, and walked even closer.

Lee backed up into a tree.

"Are you afraid of me Lee?" Gaara purred.

"No of course not, it's just not like you to get this close unless you" Lee stopped. his eyes grew large.

"No Gaara, we can't Gai Sensei, might come back" Lee said, moving even closer to the tree.

"Then we will just have to fix that" Gaara purred, moving closer.

Gaara pinned Lee to the tree.

Sand started to form a shell around them.

"No, he will hear us" Lee whined.

"No he won't, my sand is sound proof, no one will hear us" Gaara purred starting to pull at Lee's jumpsuit.

Gaara removed half of it uncovering Lee's chest.

"I walked three days, to see this beautiful body of yours" Gaara purred, kissing Lee's neck.

"Aahh, Gaara I've missed you, and your youthful kisses" Lee moaned.

"I've missed your soft skin, and your taste" Gaara purred, moving up to Lee's lips.

Gaara crushed his lips to Lee's.

The kiss heated up.

Gaara licked at Lee's bottom lip, and Lee happily opened his mouth letting Gaara's tongue in.

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, and pulled him to the ground.

Gaara moved down to Lee's nipple taking it into his mouth licking and sucking it.

"Aahhh, Gaara please, I need more take me" Lee moaned.

Gaara smiled into Lee's nipple.

"Beg for me" Gaara purred.

"Please, I need you take me Gaara Sama" Lee begged.

Gaara smiled, and removed the rest of Lee's jumpsuit throwing it to the ground next to them.

Gaara removed the large gored on his back, and laid it next to Lee's jumpsuit.

Lee started to pull at Gaara's cloths but was stopped.

Gaara shook his head.

Lee nodded.

Gaara moved between Lee's legs taking Lee's length into his hand.

Gaara licked at the top of Lee's length.

"Aahhh, no I-I want more, d-don't do this to me please" Lee moaned.

Gaara took Lee's length into his mouth, and started to suck slowly.

"Aahh, mmmm!" Lee moaned, putting his fingers in Gaara's hair.

Gaara started to suck harder.

"Aahhh, please I need you inside me!" Lee moaned, loudly.

Gaara stopped sucking, and moved up Lee's body.

"I was waiting, for you to tell me what you wanted" Gaara purred.

Gaara removed his cloths, and placing his length at Lee's entrance.

"No, please I don't want it to hurt as much" Lee begged.

Gaara grinned sat up as Lee moved to his knees, and took Gaara's length into his mouth then started to suck.

When Gaara thought Lee had done enough he stopped him.

Lee lay back down on his back, and Gaara took his legs putting them over his shoulders.

Gaara placed his length at Lee's entrance then thrust in hard.

"Aahhh, Gaara Sama!" Lee moaned.

"God Lee, you're so tight, it has been while since we've done this" Gaara moaned, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in hard.

"Aahhh, I know I've missed you, and how you fuck me so youthfully" Lee moaned, digging his nails into the dirt.

"I've missed fucking you to" Gaara moaned.

"Faster, harder!" Lee moaned.

Gaara did as he was asked picking up his speed, and pace slamming into Lee.

"Aaahhhh, Gaaaaaarrrraaaaa, so good this feels so good!" Lee screamed.

"Oh God Lee, I missed your moans, and the way you scream my name!" Gaara moaned.

Lee started to move in time with Gaara, making them slam ever harder into each other.

The sound of moans, and bodies slamming together filled the sand shell.

They keep this up for almost, and hour and a half.

"Gaara, I-I'm going to cum!" Lee screamed.

Gaara said nothing, and kept his rhythm and pace.

"Aaahhhh!" Lee moaned, came on his, and Gaara's stomach.

Lee tightened his grip around Gaara's length making him unable to hold back anymore.

"Aaahhhh!" Gaara moaned and shot his seed deep into Lee.

Gaara pulled up of Lee, and fell on top of him panting.

Gaara rolled off of Lee panting.

"Gaara Sama, it's my turn" Lee purred.

Gaara looked down at Lee's length.

"You're still hard?" Gaara gasped.

Lee said noting, and moved between Gaara's legs.

Gaara smiled.

"Take me now!" Gaara purred.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you" Lee said.

"You won't hurt me, we've done this before remember?" Gaara said grinning.

Lee placed his length at Gaara's entrance, and thrust in.

"Aahhh, mmahhh, faster, harder!" Gaara moaned wrapping his arms around Lee's neck, and his legs around his hips.

Lee did as he was asked, and picked up his speed and pace.

"Nnaahhh, ooohhh, Leeee this feels so good!" Gaara moaned.

"Y-yes it does!" Lee moaned, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting back in.

The sound of loud moans, and bodies slamming together filled the sand shell again.

"L-Lee, we must do this more, I've missed it so much!" Gaara moaned, starting to move in time with Lee.

"Yes, we will Gaara Sama!" Lee moaned.

"Oh, I love it when you call me that" Gaara moaned.

Lee smiled.

The kept this up for almost two hours.

"L-Lee, I'm going to came again!" Gaara moaned.

"M-me to, Gaara Sama!" Lee moaned.

"Mmm aahhh!" Gaara moaned, and came onto his chest, and stomach then onto Lee's stomach.

Gaara tightened his grip around Lee's length, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Aaaawwww!" Lee moaned, and shot his see deep and hard into Gaara.

Lee feel on top of Gaara to tiered to pull out just yet.

Lee crushed his lips to Gaara's.

The kiss lasted a few moments, and Lee broke the kiss.

"I love you Gaara" Lee whispered.

"I love you to Lee" Gaara whispered.

Lee pulled out of Gaara, and sat up on his knees.

"Let's get dressed, and you can stay the night at my house, until you want to leave Gaara Sama" Lee said smiling.

Gaara sat up on his elbows.

"That's the problem, I don't want to leave you again" Gaara said.

"I know but you're the Kazekage, and you must be there to help your people" Lee said, kindly.

Gaara smiled.

"Your right, but we will have to visit more often" Gaara said.

"Yes we will" Lee said.

They got dressed, and the sand shell fell apart.

"Lets go to my house, clean up, and get something to eat" Lee said.

Gaara said nothing, and smiled.

The walked throw the forest for while.

Loud moans could be heard.

Lee and Gaara looked at each other.

They walked towards the moans.

"Oh Kakashi!" a man voice moaned.

"Gai harder!" anther man moaned.

"Oh God Kakashi, you're so tight!" anther man moaned.

Lee and Gaara walked to the men, and hide staying out of sight.

Lee and Gaara looked at each other then backed away.

"Lee, we should join them next time" Gaara purred ginning.

"I agree" Lee purred grinning.

The two of them walked back to Lee's for the night.

A couple days passed, and Gaara return to Sunagkure.

"Are you ready to train again Lee?" Gai asked.

"Yes, Gai Sensei!" Lee answered.

Lee got ready to start training.

"Lee, are you alright?" Gai asked.

"Yes Gai Sensei, it's just that I think I have a little bit of sand, in my pants" Lee answered.

END


End file.
